Contemplations
by burnt up feeling
Summary: "Are you and Luke in love?" "What if he doesn't come back?" "Is Luke going to die?" Young Annabeth asks Thalia these questions. What does she say to them? / / another on the run story


"Thalia?"

"Yeah Annabeth?"

"Are you and Luke in love?"

I rolled around and stared at Annabeth in half amazement and half disbelief. We were in a tent lying down, waiting for Luke to come back from looking for provisions and supplies.

"Well are you?" Insisted the young girl.

I answered truthfully, "I'm not sure Annabeth. I think we might be...I've just never experienced real love."

Even though Annabeth was so young, I knew she would understand almost anything I'd say. She was unbelievably smart.

I just wasn't sure if she'd understand love.

"I think you just never found anyone proper to love," Annabeth said solemnly. She was really a little girl wise beyond her years.

I looked at her and said, "Yeah. Maybe. I love you too though, little smarty pants."

She giggled and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I think you should sleep. Luke will be back soon," I said, catching Annabeth yawning.

Her face scrunched up, "What if he doesn't come back?"

I bit my lip. "I really don't know...but we have to trust he will, and that he loves us enough to not leave us alone. Like I'd do for you two."

She nodded and took a breath to ask what was probably another question.

"We are a family right? You and Luke. And me?"

"Aw, of course we are. Real families protect each other, and so do we. Real families love each other." I had a bitter undercurrent saying that, imagining a father that left me and a mother who never cared. But Luke..and Annabeth too, they are my real family.

"I promise I'll stop asking stuff now," Annabeth said quietly.

"Never stop asking questions Annabeth. They'll help you some day," I said gently.

Right then the tent flap opened and Luke stumbled in. Stumbled in.

"Luke!" I bolted upright and yelped, "Are you alright?"

My eyes widened, seeing blood on his sleeve.

He walked a few more steps and dropped to the ground. I crawled towards him in the cramped tent and gave a gasp. His shoulder was bleeding and his shirt was bloody and torn.

"Thalia," he weakly said.

"Oh Luke, what happened!" I demanded.

"Bear," he answered.

"I'll be fine, I swear," he said, trying to get off where he had fell on his back.

He succeeded in sitting up, his head almost touching the top of the tent. But then he winced when his arm moved.

"Luke? W-what happened?" Annabeth's little voice rang out from under her tiny blanket.

"I'm perfectly okay sweetie," Luke said, trying not to worry Annabeth. Annabeth turned to her side and shut her eyes.

"Hey Thalia, hand me a shirt or something;so I can wrap my arm," Luke said, pointing at his pack, which carried a couple shirts, with his good arm.

I quickly reached and grabbed the bag, pulling out the shirt that seemed like it had less dirt on it.

He took it and set it on his lap. Luke attempted to shrug his jacket off without moving his hurt, right arm. He looked up helplessly.

I helped him get the jacket off wordlessly. With his jacket off, Luke's wound looked easier to handle. It was only a shallow cut; which, may have came from a bear swiping a claw against Luke's arm. I bunched the extra shirt up and dabbed at the still dripping blood. I then just wrapped the shirt around his shoulder area and left it.

"Thanks Thalia. I-I think I'll rest for a little bit," Luke said.

"Yeah, rest for a bit. We'll be fine," I replied.

He crawled over to his pillow, careful not to put any weight on his right arm. He seemed to fall asleep almost immediately.

"Thalia?" Annabeth called.

Startled, I said, "Annabeth I thought you fell asleep too."

Annabeth sat up, and shook her head.

"Is Luke going to die?"

I gasped out loud.

"Of course not Annabeth! He's gotten hurt worse then this before you were around. So, he'll be perfectly alright. Just a little hurt."

Uncertainty clouded Annabeth's unique grey eyes, but she still nodded to show her understanding.

"I understand," she said.

"Good."

"Now, let's go to sleep while Luke is too," I whispered, coming to lay down in between Annabeth and Luke.

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth, giving her an almost hug. I was going to let go, but she grabbed my arm and so I left it there. Then I winded my fingers around Luke's hand so we were holding hands. He stirred, and tightened his grip.

"Sleep well guys. Love you," I whispered.


End file.
